Looking Back
by bubble-of-babble34
Summary: ROAD TRIP!!! Please review! :D
1. 1

A/N: This is a nothing and everything story. It's just a whole lot of ideas that came to me, all plopped into a story. It's actually a replacement to another one I was writing that was going all wrong and not really going anywhere, so yeah. . . This is not really a paranormal story or anything, I just thought i'd write it and put anything in it. Also, all the towns I use, I probably don't know much about 'cause i'm from Australia. This is set when Fiona is sixteen. Anyone who is in college is on vacation and that's why everyone's in it. PLEASE REVIEW : D  
  
Looking back, I wish it never happened. Looking back, I have many regrets. Looking back, it was horrible. Looking back, The worst things happened. Looking back, it kinda was a worthwile experience. Looking back, it did have it's rewards. Looking back, I had great times. Looking back, It was the best time of my life. Looking back,. . . I'd say THAT'S LIFE.  
  
I was looking forward to this trip so much! We were gonna have the best time ever. Ok, i'll explain. Carey's had his license for a while now, right? Jack and Clu, a little less time and Annie and I, we had just got our P's. So all of us, and some friends were hitting the road for a road trip! Jack and Clu were on vacation from college, Carey was free from touring for a while and Annie and I were also on holidays, I had just returned from Aunt Melinda's. We were planning to take two cars, one for the girls, one for the guys, although, i'm sure it won't stay that way. Annie and I were taking two friends; Heidi, a friend of mine from when I stayed at aunt Melinda's, Pippa, Annie's friend from school.. Jack and Clu were taking a friend from College and Carey was taking a girl friend (not lover just good friend). EXCELLENT! I hadn't believed it when our parents gave us permission. I think that they trusted us, seeing as we were all so close, and Carey was older and 'more responsible'. Huh! We had four weeks. Our plan was to spend one of them in California. So it was kinda a holiday, and kinda a roadtrip.  
  
I slammed down the boot of the car. The packing and loading was complete. Now the only thing left to fill the cars with was us. I went to check where everyone was upto. Everyone was at our house. The bells had come early this morning and our friends had slept over. I walked into the kitchen. Clu was there grabbing last minute food and drink supplies. Typical! I laughed and he turned around to face me, his mouth full of god knows what. "What?" Despite the food in his mouth, he managed to speak. This just cracked me up even more! "Stocking up on last minute supplies are we?" He swallowed. "Well, you can never be too careful AND you can never have too much food!" He smiled and walked off. I grabbed a drink before going to round everyone one up and tell them everything was ready to go. This was majorly exciting! Half an hour, and two more bags of last minute supplies (mainly food) later, we were standing at the door and saying our goodbyes, or in Clu's joking case, good riddances! Finally we all piled into the two cars.  
  
"Ready guys?" I turned to face the girls. I could see excitement on every face. "Then lets put the pedal to the metal!" We all cheered and whooped. Seconds later, we heard the exact same from the guys car. We all laughed and headed off. We were in for the rollercoaster ride of our young lives! 


	2. 2

"Mmmm, man this is the best chocolate!" We had stopped at a rest spot and were all sitting around a table eating lunch. Clu jumped up. "Well i'm finished. Anyone up for a game of footy?" I laughed. Of course, typical Clu had wolfed down his food at the speed of light. "Well i'll play Clu but, although you can eat real fast, we still haven't finished!" We laughed. Clu pretend pouted. "Aww you're just jealous of my eating abilities, and on the subject, i've noticed that you're also jealous of my kind heart, my good looks and my charm and. . ." "Oh really!" I jumped up. Clu realised, purely through experience, what I was about to do and started to run away. I quickly chased after him, both of us laughing. I soon caught up to him and grabbed him, tackling him with him tickling me in an effort to get away. Soon enough we were both on the ground laughing hysterically and breathing heavily. After a few minutes, Clu hopped up and stood over me, smiling. "Still up for that game of footy?" I just laughed. "Yeah, if you help me up!" I stretched out my arms and he grabbed them and pulled me up. "Thanks." We walked back to the table to recruit more players. "Yo, Jack man, you gonna play?" We managed to recruit Jack, Carey, Clu and Jack's friend Alan and Heidi. Annie, Pippa and Megan (Carey's friend) decided to just watch.  
  
An hour later we decided to hit the road again. This time we swapped seats a little. Carey, Megan, Annie and Pippa went in one car and Jack, Clu, Alan, Heidi and I went in the other. It may sound strange but I thought that was a perfect arrangement. As much as I really liked everyone, i thought that all in each car went together perfectly. And I was sitting next to Alan. Ok, I liked Alan alot. He was so cool, he was funny and nice and was always up for a talk or a good laugh. The other thing was that he totally believed all the paranormal stuff I told him.  
  
Finally we reached our overnight stop, a sweet little caravan park. We payed for two cabins. Once we were settled in, we didn't go to bed. Ptsh what were you thinking? We had to have a giggly girl chat! We all settled down in some soft chairs in our PJ's. "I can't believe this is actually happening. When Clu suggested it I thought it was just a fantasy and now it's actually happening. We are gonna have the best time ever!" Annie spoke as she bobbed up and down in her seat. Before long, the conversation of course turned to boys and predictions. There was something I really wanted to ask that had been bugging me for a while. "Megan, um what exactly is the deal with you and Carey? I know you guys are really good friends but um, do you ever like him just a little bit more?" Megan laughed. "Well Carey is definantly a very sweet guy but um, we've always just been great friends. No, i've never actually thought of him as a boyfriend and it's not that I don't like him that much it's more that I just like our friendship." I smiled at her. Megan was such a good person. Actually her and Carey were perfectly matched. They were like boy and girl versions of each other. So you know what Carey's like, now imagine a girl version of him. . . .got it? Well that's what Megan's like. "That's cool." She turned to me. "What about you Fi? Got any crushes?" I laughed. Everyone turned to look at me, I could feel myself blushing. Should I tell them? I heard Annie's voice. "Oh my gosh Fi, you gotta tell us!" She giggled. The silence, apart from Annie's giggles, was getting too much. Well, here goes. I'm never gonna hear the end of this! "Well. . . . I really like Alan." There was a silence, and then. . . "Oh my gosh! That's so cool. I wouldn't of expected that!" Annie was back to bobbing. In the mean time, I was as red as a tomato! So the talking carried on long into the night. Well actually probably only another hour. Then we heard a knock on the window. Pippa and Megan screamed. Then there was a splat and alot of evil laughter. I knew exactly what was going on. I brought everyone into a huddle. "Hey, we all know what that was right?" There was a whisper of agreement. "So we have to get supplies! Go out there and get 'em!" Heidi pitched in. "Girls, this is war!" We all laughed and then Heidi ran into her room. She came out a minute later grinning evily. In her hand she held a packet of water bombs. We all laughed again and headed to the sink to fill them up. Let the fun times begin!  
  
Our little battle went on for quite a while with everyone running around blindly, throwing water bombs at whoever they saw, until eventually the manager came out and told us to scram because we were too noisy. We went back to our cabins and dried off. We all lay our PJ's out to dry and found some other clothes or PJ's to sleep in. By now we'd decided that we better get some sleep.  
  
"Wakey wakey, rise and shine!" I opened my eyes to see Alan standing over me with a water bomb in his hand. I screamed at about the same time as I heard 5 other screams, followed by lots of laughter. "You should have seen your faces! " "And heard your screams!" "You didn't really think we'd wet you at this hour did you?" "Yes!" We all said in unison. The boys laughed and then pretended to look hurt claiming that we didn't have enough trust in them. What a way to start the day! We were sooo gonna get them back for this. I realised Alan was still standing by my bed. He looked at me and sat down on the end of my bed. My stomach gave a leap. "Hey Fi, like our little joke?" "Hell no! And don't think we're not gonna get you back." He laughed. "Actually Alan. It was a good prank but it's not good when it happens to you!" He laughed again. I heard Jack yell to Clu. "Hey dude! We're gonna miss breakfast. Hurry up!" "Oh man is it all you can eat here?" They ran out. Alan jumped up and ran after them. "Hey dudes, wait for me!"  
  
An hour and a half later we were back in the cars again. We were around 4 hours away from California. "Ok guys. Two hours then a stop and then the last two hours?" "Sure Fi." Jack was driving and I was sitting next to Alan and Heidi. Super! Or in Clu's words, Stellar! Clu, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, turned around to face me. "Hey Fi, hungry?" He chucked three jelly beans at me, then turned around quickly, laughing. "Hey!" I picked one up off my lap and popped it into my mouth. "Mmmm, yummy jelly beans. Thanks Clu!" Then I picked up another one and chucked it back at him. Before long we had a little jelly bean war going on between the two of us with the occasional bean thrown from either Heidi or Alan. Jack couldn't join in because he was driving and soon enough, he told us to break it up. "Party Pooper!" Clu and I spoke at the same time. Then we looked at each other and started laughing. "Hey, two great minds think alike!" Jack snorted. "Oh as if! If you had a great mind Fi you'd use it on things other than paranormal stuff! Hint hint!" Alan spoke up. "Dude, don't diss the paranormal stuff!" "I have to agree. Sorry man." Clu patted Jack on the shoulder. Jack just laughed. "You're all nuts!" "Dude! three againts one." Clu turned to Heidi. "What do you think? You've hardly said anything! You gotta talk more, like me!" He gave a big grin. That just made me laugh. Jack put in an opinion. "And don't forget Fi! You guys are both chatterboxes!" I laughed even more. "Yes, you see Fi and I were born talking." He leaned in closer to us. "Sometimes Fi tells me she thinks she's not actually Jack's sis!" He sniggered. Now I was laughing really hard. "Oh thanks sis. You don't even want to be related to me now hey?" I put on a serious face. "Oh Jack, you know I love you, you're just so....different from me, but yet, strangely similar." "Yeh you see you both have the same mum!" Everyone was laughing, including Jack. I sat up. "Guys, there is no one in the whole world that I would rather take a road trip with!" "Awwwwwww." 


	3. 3

Everyone stepped out of the cars and stretched. Dark was approaching and the air smelled sweet. Sweet with the scent of Joy, excitement and freedom. We had finally arrived in California and were going to stay the night at a camping ground in the tents that we had packed. Carey and Meg walked over to the reception to check in. They came back a few minutes later and told us what lot we were given. We hurried to get there and put up the tents before it got too dark to see properly. Something told me this was going to be an interesting night and I highly doubted that we were going to get any sleep. Boy was I right!  
  
Around and hour after we'd set up the tents, Alan Came over to me. Hey Fi, wanna come for a walk? My heart stopped. Me, walk with him! Well Duh! "Sure Alan." "Cool." He seemed a little nervous. Was there a purpose to this walk? I hope so...a good purpose. We walked in silence for a few minutes before coming to a little park. I sat on a swing. Alan stood behind and gave me a push. The touch of his hands on my back sent shivers down my spine. Each swing I took, I waited till his hands met my back again. "So what did you want to talk about Alan?" "I never said I wanted to talk about anything." My heart sank. "But I do, how'd you know?" My heart rose again. "Umm dunno I suppose it just seemed like a talking type of walk." I slowly brought the swing to a stop and turned to face Alan, my whole body stiff with anticipation. "So?" Alan came closer and kneeled down so he was at eye level with me. "Fi, I haven't known you long right? I mean i've talked to you when i've come over to your house to see Jack but i've never really known you properly. Now with this trip, i'm getting to know you better." My heart was racing with suspense. What was coming, what was this leading to? He continued. "As i'm getting to know you i'm realising that you're a fun person to hang out with, you're clever and funny and I can trust you. So, fi, what do you think of Annie?" What? Annie? He liked Annie! I was shocked. The smile that had been growing on my face died. I obviously had dissapointment painted all over my face. "Fi? Are you okay? What's wrong?" "Alan, I may aswell tell you even though you obviously like Annie..." He interrupted. "Fi, I was only joking. I was gonna say that, I really like you and I thought I may aswell let you know." That's the other thing I like about Alan. He's not afraid to state how he feels, he's really upfront but in a good way. Whatever he's feeling, you'll know and he doesn't bottle up love like some people. "Alan I really like you too and I was so happy that you were on this trip with me so that I could get to know you even better." We looked up to face each other, smiles spreading immediately across both our faces. This was so perfect! I leaned forward for a kiss. Our lips met and I felt complete. No more wishing and waiting, here we were, he liked me and I liked him, the way my heart intended.  
  
"Hey Annie." Annie looked over at me. I motioned for her to come over to where I was standing. "Guess what!" I wispered. We were standing a fair way away from everyone else so that they didn't hear, even though they would obviously find out eventually. "Alan told me he liked me, and I told him I liked him too and then we kissed!" "Oh my gosh Fi, I am so happy for you! That's so good." She gave me a big hug. "Now the party's really starting!" "Well what about you Annie? Is there anyone you like?" "Well....You can't laugh and you can't kill me but most of all, you cannot tell!" "Yeah, yeah won't tell." "I like Carey, but i'm sure he doesn't like me and I don't want to make Megan angry." "Why would you make Megan angry?" "Because she and Carey are so close and I don't want to interfere." "Annie, Megan wouldn't care about that. She'd probably be happy for you and for Carey."  
  
I waltzed over to Alan. "Hey you! whatcha doing?" "Well I was about to go over and talk to Jack. Clu's got his video camera out and he's filming everyone but Pippa and Annie don't want to be filmed so naturally he's chasing them around with the camera." I laughed. Trust Clu to do that! "Um, Alan, are we gonna tell people about...you know?" "Sure, why not, I mean they'll find out anyway." He leaned down to kiss me. Alan was a fantastic kisser, I wasn't about to let this one go! I flinched as his hand passed over my bum, then I broke apart, smiling. "Being adventurous are we?" He smiled cheekily at me. I pulled him back into another kiss. I was kind of surprised with myself. I hadn't planned on getting a boyfriend on this trip, especially not an ass touching one. But I didn't care, it was all just part of the adventure. Midnight came and no one was asleep. Alan and I were in a tent talking and playing poker with chocolate as money. Carey, Jack, Clu and Heidi were making some crazy movie with Clu's video camera and Pippa, Annie and Megan were reading magazines and talking in the other tent. No one had yet noticed about Alan and I. "Hey Fi, you owe me a chokky!" "How about a smoochy instead?" I leaned over and kissed him, running my fingers through his hair. We were so caught up that we didn't hear the tent door open as Annie walked in. A second later I felt a presence and pulled away from Alan. "Oh hey Annie. Wassup?" She had a funny expression on her face. Kind of shock and kind of something else, I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Annie was the only one who knew about Alan and I. "Uh...sorry was I interrupting....I was just er coming to see what you guys were doing but I guess I'll go now." She hurried out of the tent. Alan looked at me. "Did she look kinda strange when she saw us or was it just me?" I had told Alan a little earlier that Annie knew about us. "Uh yeah, I saw it too. She already knows so she can't have been that shocked." "Oh well, doesn't really matter. Now where were we? Oh yeah, that kiss can replace the chocolate." "Good, more chocolate for me!"  
  
Next morning everyone slept in till about 11:00am. So we did get a little bit of sleep. I hopped out of the tent and went to sit down at the picnic table outside. A miute later Clu came over and sat down next to me. "Hey Clu, did you guys finish your movie?" "Oh yeah man it was great. Wanna see?" "Sure!" Clu ran back into his tent and came back a minute later with the camera. He sat back down and moved closer so that he could show me. Their movie was about 7 minutes long and it was hillarious! It was about these creatures that come to camp grounds at night and steal peoples eyeballs. Carey was the innocent person staying at the camping site, Clu and Heidi were the strange creatures and Jack was the superhero that, in the end failed to save Carey and got eaten by the creatures. "That's some funny shit Clu! It was great!" We bothed laughed and then started to prepare some breakfast. People began emerging from their tents as they smelt breakfast. Soon enough everyone was sitting at the table chattering like bats and laughing at the movie. "So dudes and dudettes, what's on the agenda for today?" Clu addressed all sitting at the table. "Beach." "Shopping." "Arcade." A discussion followed of what to do that day. I looked over at Alan who was sitting next to Annie and talking to her. Was she flirting? No, must just be my imagination. Clu turned to me. "What do you wanna do Fi?" "Hit the beach! When are we going to California world?" "Oh yeah! Maybe we should arrange it for tomorrow! What do you rekon?" "Sounds great." Everyone finally came to the agreement that we would go to the beach today and California world tomorrow. 


	4. 4

I ran into the water. Everyone else was already in. I swam over to Alan and put my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my bare waist. "You look really hot in that bikini Fi." "Why thank you my romeo." I blushed a little. "I bought it just before this trip. Kinda figured I needed a new pair and decided that it was a perfect time to by some." Jack swam over and splashed us. Then he noticed our position. "Woah, I didn't know you guys were together!" "Uh yeah." I wasn't sure how Jack would react. "Well Alan just don't hurt her! Then I won't be forced to kill you." "Sure dude. Now about this splashing business, tell me how do you make a good splash, could it be like this," He hit the water hard with his hands. "Or this," He scooped it up and splashed Jack. Soon they were both shovelling water and dunking one another. I swam over to the others. "Hey guys wanna play beach volley ball?" "Sure." We ran out, grabbed a ball and started a game. Soon enough, water logged Jack and Alan came out to join the fun. Alan ran up behind me and shouted boo! Then he picked me up, carried me down to the water and dropped me in. I was screaming and laughing at the same time. I resurfaced and grabbed him, pulling him down. "Woah Fi, I think i've seen enough of the ocean floor for a while." I laughed, thought about it and then let him go. "You're right. But don't think you'll get away next time!" He moved closer and kissed me. My hands roamed his back. He had such soft skin, so smooth yet firm. Then one hand travelled up to his wet, rich brown hair. The skin on my bare back tingled as his hands moved up and down. I heard splashing and looked over to see Annie running in, but I didn't let go of Alan. She had that same weird expression on her face again, except this time there was less of a shocked look and more of an uncomfortable look. "Hey guys...hey Alan, um I was just um...bored of playing volley ball so I thought i'd go for another swim." I looked at Alan. Did he sense it too? This, well, strange behaviour from Annie. I looked back at Annie, who was just standing there staring at Alan. I had a feeling that what Annie had said wasn't the real reason she had come in. Just then Pippa came plunging in. "Hey guys, hey Annie are you ok? Why did you leave the game? You were looking kind of annoyed or something. Is something annoying you?" I interrupted. "Um I'm gonna get out now, um go for a little walk along the beach." "I'll come too." Alan followed me out.  
  
We started to walk along the sand. "What do you think that was all about Fi?" "I'm not really sure. Alan, when you were talking to Annie this morning at breakfast, what kinda stuff was she saying?" "Ummm well she was talking about her singing and a bit about her past, you know going to different countries with her parents, stuff like that. Why?" "Well, this might sound silly but, did you get any sense that she was flirting with you, even just a little bit?" "Well kind of. I didn't really think of it at the time but now that you mention it, it did seem a bit like that. She was doing all these charming smiles and flicking her hair and stuff. She also put her hand on my knee once or twice.... Fi you don't think...Would she?" "It kind of makes sense. Ok this morning she was flirting with you and just then she came over just when we were kissing and she kinda looked....jealous, and last night too! But she was fine when I first told her about us." We walked in silence for a little while, both contemplating what we'd just said. "Alan, I think I have to go talk to Annie. Catch ya later." I planted a quick kiss on his lips and ran back to where everyone was lying on the sand, soaking up the sun. I walked over to Annie. "Hey Annie." "Oh, hey Fi. What do you want?" "Umm I need to talk to you. Wanna come for a walk?" She sat up and stretched. Then she stood up and started walking with me. "Annie, I want you to be truthful. Are you jealous of me and Alan? Or do you like him?" She looked at me surprised, then looked down at the sand. "Don't be silly Fi, why would I be jealous? I'm happy for you." "Annie, I can tell. Please don't lie, I just want to know the truth." "No, you don't want the truth." "Yes I do!" "Ok, you want the truth, the truth is that ever since I saw you kissing Alan I've been jealous! I didn't realise before but I really like him. He's so nice and funny and very cute and I think he's better suited to me!" I was shocked! This wasn't like Annie. And what did she mean better suited to her! Where did she get off saying stuff like that! I was suddenly filled with anger. "Annie, if he was better suited to you then he would have picked you but he didn't did he, no he picked me! Him and I are happy together." "Fi he won't know happy until he's with me, then he'll know happy!" "You bitch! How could you do this? This is not like you!" "Not like me! You don't know all of me Fi!" This was crazy! This was not normal Annie! I couldn't believe the things I was hearing. I slapped her across the cheek. That wasn't like me either! "FI!" She slapped me back. Before I knew it we were on the ground fighting and swearing. We must have been quite loud because soon enough everyone else had come over to see what was going on. "Oh my god! What's going on here?" Carey ran over and pulled us apart. We sat, panting and wiping any blood off us. Everyone was staring in horror at us. They couldn't believe what they were seeing but Alan must have realised what was going on because he ran over to me, picked me up and pulled me aside. Out of earshot from the rest. "Fi what the hell happened? Why were you fighting with Annie?" "She was jealous! I was right." I started crying. I couldn't believe it, I was gonna lose one of my best friends cause some lousy argument got out of control. Alan held me in his arms and smoothed my hair with his fingers. "I don't want it to be like this Alan. I want Annie as a friend not an enemy." I mumbled through my sobs. He turned my chin up so that he was looking into my eyes. He carefully wiped my tears away, trying to avoid the scratches. "So what did she say?" "She told me that she was jealous and that she really liked you and thought that you were better suited....to her." He laughed. Well I didn't realise she liked me! Don't worry Fi, I love you. I gave him a weak smile and then buried my face in his shirt. What was I gonna do? I didn't want to lose Annie as a friend, but I didn't want to lose Alan either. Clu ran over to me. I think by now he'd figured about Alan and I. "Fi are you alright! Dude Annie wouldn't tell anyone anything." He looked at Alan. "Hey Alan, can I speak to Fi for a minute?" "Sure man." He let go of me and walked over to everyone else. Clu came closer to me, looked at me and gave me a big hug. I loved Alan's kisses, but I loved Clu's hugs. "Dude, you're not meant to start a holiday with a bitch fight, it's just not nice!" I smiled. "How do you start it then?" "Mad fun, craziness, food and surfing!" This made me laugh. That sounded just like what Clu would do. "So what happened then? Here, come and sit down." We sat down on a small sand dune a few metres away. "Well it's a long story, do you want to hear it from the beginning?" "That's always a good place to start i'd say. Start at the beginning and end at the end." "Ok well..." I started by telling him about me and Alan stating our feelings and getting together. Then I told him about how Annie was fine with it at first but then how we noticed her funny expressions. I continued through the whole story including the talk between Annie and I and then finished as he said, at the end. "Woah!" He stared at me, then out at the ocean, then we just sat there in silence. "So what are you gonna do?" By now, I had stopped crying and my eyes were fairly dry. I felt a bit calmer. I sighed. "I have no idea. Clu i don't want this! I wanted this trip to be fun and happy and to have a really great time with everyone. I didn't want to be avoiding people for the whole time or to be annoyed at anyone." I threw a stick towards the ocean. We sat there staring at the ocean again. "Fi," Clu looked at me. "Yeah." I looked back at him. "Wanna go get a milkshake or something, you know to get your mind of this for a little while. Just you and me." I smiled at him. Clu was so good to me. "Yeah....sure, i'd love to."  
  
Everyone was already there when Clu and I arrived at the camp site. It was around 5pm. I was feeling much better now. Clu certainly had a way of making you feel happy. I'd decided that I really didn't want to be enemies with Annie throughout the trip so I planned to talk to her...soon. I looked around for her. I spotted Alan and walked over to him. "Hey Fi, how are ya? Where'd you go?" "Um i'm feeling better. Have you seen Annie?" "Yeah she's alone in her tent." "Perfect," I mumbled, "Thanks." "No prob, now you don't go getting youself into another fight okay!" I looked down at him, smiled, gave him a kiss and walked off to find Annie. This wasn't gonna be easy.  
  
"Hey Annie, I know your really mad at me but we really need to talk." She didn't look up, so I went over and sat opposite her. "Annie, i'm sorry if i've made you jealous I mean it's not like I meant to. If you like Alan ok, I respect that but at the moment he's with me and we're happy. I think you're just gonna have to respect that." She remained silent, so I continued. "Annie, you're a great person and a fantastic friend and I don't want us to be angry with each other. I want you as a friend and not an enemy. I hate that we fought, I think it was stupid and it definantly wasn't like us to go that far." She still didn't respond. I felt tears starting to form. "Please speak Annie." A tear ran down my cheek. Annie looked up at me, a tear stained face. "I'm sorry Fi, I don't want to love him but I do....well I do wanna love him, you know what I mean, but I don't want to because you're with him and I want to be happy for you. I tried so hard to be but I can't." She paused and took a big breath. "Fi, i'm so sorry, I don't want to be enemies either and you're a great friend too. I'm so sorry we got into that fight." We were both crying now. Outside I heard someone ask where we were. Someone else replied that we were in the tent and to leave us alone. "So, are we still friends?" "I hope so!" We hugged and cried some more. "Well we've got California world to look forward to for tomorrow!" "Yay." There was a knock on the tent, then Jack came in. "Hey Annie, hey Fi. Er, are you guys...ok now?" "We think so." "That's great, hey Fi can we talk?" Annie got up. "I'll go then."  
  
"How are you Fi?" Jack came over, sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't get to speak to you before, it's just that I didn't want to interrupt you and Alan and then you dissapeared off with Clu. I was really worried about you and Annie wouldn't say anything." "Yeah I heard that. I'm fine now." I told the story to Jack, again from the beggining to the end. Once i'd finished he pulled me into a hug. That was the only good thing about this; everyone was giving me hugs! He stroked my hair. "I love you so much Fi and I hate it when things like this happen to you. You know i'll always be here for you no matter what. Even if you're just a little bit sad you can come and talk to me." "Thanks Jack. I love you heaps too." 


	5. 5

a/n: Hey guys! Sorry about the layout/ spacing and whatever. When I write this on my word processor, the layout and spacing and paragraphing is fine but then when I loaded it was all wrong so i'll try to make it better but if I can't then just bear with me :D. By the way, I really wouldn't have a clue what california world is like so i'm kinda making it up of what i've heard.  
  
"This place looks awsome! Man are we gonna have so much fun!" We had arrived at California world. I'd decided that today i'd just put all that happened yesterday behind me, and have plenty of fun! Besides, isn't that why it's called a fun park! "I'll wager that i'll eat more fairy floss then any of you today! Anyone gonna accept the bet and the challenge?" Clu announced. "No way man, I can totally whip your ass!" Jack took up the challenge, then Alan, then Carey, then me. Hey it was just for fun! Besides, apart from 5 bucks, what was there to lose?  
  
So we paid and entered the park. It was even better on the inside. As soon as we got in, Clu ran away to get some fairy floss with Carey, Jack and Alan in pursuit. A few minutes later they came back with two bags each. "Just for starters!" Everyone laughed. "What about you Fi? It's only been a minute and you're falling behind!" "Oh don't worry guys, I have my ways, i'll beat you! So where to first?" We looked around. It was hard to say where we should go first, there was just so much to choose from! I had a map so I pulled it out and had a look at it. The rides were all around the park but kind of in a big cirlce. I showed everyone the map. "Guys, maybe we can follow this loop, for starters anyway, and that will get us on most of the rides, and we can do other stuff on the way." There was a murmur of agreement. That was settled. "We've got a whole day, a big group of mates and a huge theme park. Lets go!" We hurried in the direction of the first ride, which just happened to be a rollercoaster. I looked over at the guys. They were wolfing down their fairy floss. I chuckeled to myself. "Hey guys. We're about to go on a rollercoaster." "What, are you scared?" "Hell no! I just thought i'd tell you that we are about to be tossed around, turned upside down and everything else that happens on a rollercoaster." They looked at me, obviously oblivious to my point. "And?" "Well you are eating an awful lot of fairy floss." I paused, then looked at their stomachs. "Good luck Jack, Clu and Alan and Carey's stomachs." All the girls laughed. The guys looked sheepishly at one another and slowly tucked their fairy floss away, all the while assuring themselves that their stomachs were strong enough and they weren't babies.  
  
"Who's the smart one? Come on, I want to hear you." I chuckeled as the four, pale faced guys mumbled at me. "Fi is the smart on. We should have listened to you." "Awww shucks." They sat down. The rollercoaster had brought up their fairy floss after all. So much for strong stomachs. After around fifteen minutes, the guys announced that they were feeling better and good to keep going. So we set off again, for the next ride.  
  
This place was fantastic! I was having so much fun and I gathered everyone else was too. So far I had eaten 3 and a half bags of fairy floss, and thrown up once. I honestly didn't think, actually I pretty much knew that I wouldn't beat the guys in this fairy floss bet but I was having fun trying! We had been on so many rides, played a few games and seen alot of other attractions. Now we were sitting down for lunch, and a very late one at that. It was two o'clock. Heidi stood up. "Hey guys, i'm going to the bathroom, anyone need to come?" No one needed to go, so Heidi went by herself. [1] "Heidi's sure taking a while." It had been about ten minutes and she hadn't come back from the toilets. "I rekon, no one could take that long on the toilet." Clu spoke. "Maybe she just went to get something else to eat. I'm sure she's fine." "Yeh, you're right."  
  
Half an hour later, Heidi still hadn't come back. Clu turned to me. "Dude, Heidi's still not back." "I know, i'm starting to get a bit worried, it doesn't take that long to get food and go to the toilet, and i'm sure if she was gonna do something else she'd come back and tell us first." "Yeh I know. Should we tell everyone, see what they think?" "Yeah, I think so. Maybe we should look for her." We told everyone that we were a bit worried about the fact that Heidi hadn't come back. They agreed that it was a bit strange and that it would probably be good to go and look for her. Besides, we had all finished our lunch. "Ok, so we'll split. Carey and Megan, I think you guys should stay at the table. Pippa, Annie, Jack and Clu, you go one way and Alan and I will go the other. I have a mobile, Annie has a mobile and Megan has a mobile so each group has one." We all agreed and got into our groups. "Guys, there's probably nothing wrong, so we won't worry too much, we're just being careful right." "Right." We split and headed off. Alan and I walked in silence for a while. I don't know why I was so worried. I kept trying to tell myself that she probably just got caught in a long line waiting for food or something like that. But no matter how hard I tried, I had this strange feeling in my gut that there was something wrong. Alan moved closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Are you ok Fi? You seem really stressed. You know Heidi's gonna be fine, I mean, what could happen?" "I know, it's just," I sighed, "I dunno, I just have a bad feeling about this." Again we walked in silence. We must have walked for around an hour. In that time a got a phonecall from both groups asking if we'd found her. They hadn't seen her either. Now I was getting even more worried. I saw a toilet block. "Alan, I just need go to the ladies. Be back in a sec." I hurried over to the toilets and rushed into an empty cubicle. As I came out, and was washing my hands, I noticed another entrance/ exit. I dried my hands and walked over to check it out. I opened the door. It led down a corridor to an old store room. I pushed my way through some boxes and gasped! Standing there was Heidi and some other guy. He turned around and saw me. He looked to be around 18 years old. He had short blonde hair and was wearing shorts and a sleeveless top. He was actually quite good looking. "What are you doing here?" He spoke in a loud voice. Although, I could sense a tone of nervousness. Slowly, he walked over to me. I looked over at Heidi. She looked terrified. "What happened Heidi? What are you doing here." He snapped around to face Heidi. "Don't say a word!" He turned back to me. "You know her? I guess you're coming to look for her then. Wondered where she got to?" "Who are you." I was scared now. I could feel my whole body trembling. I had no idea what was going on but I knew it wasn't good. Suddenly the guy came over and grabbed my arms behind my back. I screamed and tried to kick him. He quickly put his hand over my mouth. "Ahhh you have sweet, tender lips." I saw Heidi jump up. "Lay off her!" "You shut up girl. Don't you see, i'm not gonna let her go, because now I have two girls, which means twice the fun! Yes, two beautiful, tender girls." I suddenly figured out what was going on. This guy was going to rape us! Now I was terrified aswell. I felt like I would faint, but I couldn't, that would just make it easier for him. The guy sat me down hard next to Heidi. Then he stood infront of us. "Hi, my name's Mark and i'm about to give you the most pleasure you'll ever feel! You might want to try to get away, but once we've started, i'm sure you'll re-think that possibility." "Fucking bastard! You can't do that to us, why the hell would you want to anyway. Oh I know, maybe 'cause no-one else will shag you cause no-one likes you. Is that it!" "Silence! Do you wan't to do this the easy way, or the hard way. If you stop screaming this will be easy, but not if you put up a fight. And trust me, you won't win the fight against me, so you may aswell give up now before things get ugly." "We won't do it any way, not easy, not hard, just not at all!" I grabbed Heidi's hand and we jumped up. He moved closer to us. He grabbed me around my waist. "You're certainly a feisty one. That just turns me on even more!" "Fuck off!" I stamped on his foot. He let go of me and yelped in pain. Again I grabbed Heidi's hand and ran. All these stacks of boxes made it like a maze. We ran up one aisle and cam to a dead end. "Shit!" Heidi cursed. We turned around to run back but stopped when we saw him. "Gotcha now! There's nowhere to run!" Heidi ran upto him and kicked him in the nuts. Again he yelped in pain. "Argh you little whore!" He punched her with the hand that wasn't grabbing his balls. I screamed. "Heidi!" I quickly ran over to her. She had been knocked out! That wasn't good. Now it was just me and him, and if I did try to get away, it would be harder with Heidi knocked out. I glanced at the guy. He was rising up of his knees. Well maybe his genitals would be too sore so he wouldn't bother. What could I do? Suddenly a thought hit me. Maybe if I could keep him talking and distracted long enough, Alan would come and find me and he had my mobile phone. "Ok, so what's your name. I atleast need to know your name before you fuck me." "My name's Mark, I told you." "Oh yeah, I forgot." "Well what's yours oh fiesty one?" "Er my name's Bec." I quickly thought of a different name. "Sexy name." He was gradually coming closer. I had to think fast. "You know Mark. You're a pretty good looking guy, do you have a girlfriend?" "Yeh as a matter of fact I do." This shocked me. "Oh, er does she know you do this?" "Of course not." "So if you have a girlfriend then why don't you make out with her? Why'd you have to get me and my friend?" He was now so close that he put his arms around my waist. I was so scared. I could feel the droplets of sweat running down my face. "Well, er, do you, er, have a condom?" My words were coming out all choked. "Oops, sorry, I forgot that one!" He said with a slightly evil grin on his face. This wasn't working! He wasn't getting distracted at all. Now he was taking my top off. I wondered what would be the best course of action. I could try to fight him, but he might knock me out aswell and that wouldn't help. I could just let it happen, that would be horrible, I could continue trying to distract him, or I could just pray that help would come before it was too late. "So Mark, why didn't you just knock me out to do it?" "Oh because that wouldn't be as much fun would it! You'd just be a limp body. That's definantly not as good as a non limp body now is it." I felt his arms reach around to my bra clip. I tried to stop him but he was very strong and forceful. I decided to take my chances with the fighting, seeing as he didn't want to knock me out. Again I stamped on his foot and then punched him in the stomach. He withdrew for a second my as I made an attempt to run away, with Heidi. He struck out and grabbed me. Then he pushed me to the floor, bringing his strong body down ontop of mine. I struggled and screamed as he unbuttoned my skirt. Then took of his own pants. Try as I might I could not get away. This was the most terrifying thing to ever happen to me. He started to pull down my undies but I grabbed them, holding them up. By now my bra had fallen off so I wasn't gonna let my undies go. "Come on bitch! There's no use fighting!" "Never you filthy bastard!" I continued to scream. Then I heard a crash as some boxes came tumbling down. He stopped and looked in the direction of the falling boxes. "Fi! Are you in here." It was Clu's voice. "Clu! Clu over here, come here quick! CLUUU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and I was crying. Then I blacked out as Mark's fist met with my face. ----------------------- [1] 


End file.
